


Post-Pacifist Paradise (Perhaps)

by Burrahobbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bullying, Cooking, Depressed Alphys, Depressed Sans, Gen, Humans being humans, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Puns & Word Play, Sans Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about monster's lives on the surface. I'll try to arrange them chronologically, but no promises.</p><p>EDIT: I'm marking this series as finished for now. If I think of any other one shots, I'll add them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Anything surrounded by the arrows is Frisk speaking in sign-language.  
> These are mostly just my headcanons for Post-Pacifist life. Any further chapters will probably just be short drabbles like this one.

The sun shown clearly on the horizon, lighting up the land as Toriel and Frisk walked hand-in-hand after their friends. There was a city clearly visible adjacent to the mountain, and it seemed to be where everyone was headed. Upon arriving at the town, the other five monsters who had already made it there were waiting patiently for the new Ambassador. Frisk, letting go of their mother's hand, lead the group's approach into the city.

It was obvious how most of the monsters towered over even the tallest of humans, making paranoid citizens lock their doors and worried parents pull their children aside. Everyone had heard the stories - creatures locked inside the mountain, kids getting lost there and never returning - and it was obvious that the rumors scared them beyond belief. Rotten bullies who used to tease Frisk for being chicken now hid behind adults in fear as the Ambassador walked on bravely. 

Town Hall was easy enough to find if you knew your way around. Frisk easily led their friends right up its' steps and through the door. The Mayor was sitting placidly in his office chair, not having noticed the arrival of the visitors. It took a loud cough from Asgore to get his attention.

The frightened look on his face was absolutely priceless.

"Frisk tells us you are the leader of this place, are you not?" Toriel said. Her tone was gentle, but the words only made the Mayor frown.

Sitting up straighter and adjusting his tie, he nodded. "Yes I am. The name's Seth Ball, but everybody just calls me Mayor Ball."

"Mayor Ball, it is nice to meet you. I am Asgore, the King of all Monsters." The boss monster put his hand on Frisk's shoulder. "And this is Frisk, our Ambassador."

With an appalled look, Mayor Ball nodded once again, staring at the child before him for a long moment. "We've, uh, met before."

Frisk stuck their tongue out at him.

With a roll of his eyes, the Mayor continued speaking. "Anyways, what is it you've come for?"

This time, Frisk stepped forward and raised their hands. <We were hoping you could give us some place to live. Temporary or not, we need to sleep somewhere while we move.>

"Well, that would depend on how much money you have."

After a moment of thought, the Ambassador brought a cloth sack out of their pocket and put it on the desk. Upon opening it, Mayor Ball could see a large amount of golden coins laid inside. <134 Gold.>

Pulling at his tie, Mayor Ball looked between Frisk and the sack of coins. "You mean, actual gold?"

A nod from Asgore was all it took for the Mayor to give the money back and half-leap out of his chair. Once he was out the door, he called for someone outside. When the person entered the crowded office, Mayor Ball was already sitting back down. "We can make arrangements for your living space immediately. Assuming you have the right amount of gold, the transaction should only take a few days. For now, you and your friends can stay at a local hotel."

Undyne shouted happily and noogied Papyrus, who protested loudly. The monsters were quickly shooed outside and into the streets, save for Asgore and Frisk. Once outside, Undyne cheered even louder.

"i can't believe that went so smoothly," Sans finally spoke.

Papyrus 'Nyeh'd and put his hands on his hips. "Well, brother, what were you expecting?"

The shorter skeleton simply shrugged.

"Well, m-maybe torches and pitchforks? W-we're probably hated around..." Her sentence trailed off after noticing the threatening look from Sans, and Undyne motioning for her to _zip her lips_.

Papyrus looked between his friends, confusion obvious on his face.

Silence ensued for a few painstaking moments, up until Toriel decided it was best if she spoke. "Mayor Bell mentioned a hotel. I think it would be best if we retrieved some of our most needed belongings and booked a room."

"Y-yes, that would probably b-be best!" Alphys agreed loudly.

By the time they came back again, Asgore and Frisk were waiting for them just outside the town.

"We did the best we could on short notice," Asgore said as they approached. "Now, let us rest for the night."

Indeed, the sky had darkened considerably, and a few twinkling stars -real, actual stars - shown in the sky. The monsters were speechless as they enjoyed the view when walking to the near-by hotel. Although the receptionist was considerably frightened, they had no trouble booking a few rooms with a their gold coins. Eventually, they would have to exchange their gold for money on the Surface, but for now they slept soundly.

Even with the days of paperwork and debating that certainly lay before them, they felt more relieved than they had in a long time.


	2. Simple Space Spaghetti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets a new job. Papyrus congratulates him in the only way he knows how: spaghetti.

With a sigh, Papyrus dumped his latest batch of spaghetti into the trash. Not even his cooking skills could salvage the ruined mess that dish had become.

Sans would be getting back from his new job at the observatory in only an hour. Master Chef Papyrus insisted to himself that he would make his brother the best pasta ever to give him for dinner. After all, it was a momentous occasion! For the first time, Sans had applied for a perfectly legal job on his own, and had even made it to work on time. That had to warrant some sort of celebration.

If Papyrus could only get his spaghetti to taste right! This simply wouldn't due! At this rate, his trash would be filled to the brim with noodles.

For a moment, the skeleton considered asking Toriel to simply bake his brother some pie, but he immediately refuted the idea. After all, it wouldn't be a genuine Papyrus gift if he didn't make it himself. With that in mind, he redoubled his efforts. Maybe it was the recipe? He usually trusted Undyne whole-heartedly - she didn't lie about everything like Sans did - but this time he was inclined to believe her methods were a bit... outlandish.

He decided it wouldn't hurt to try. Looking for a recipe online took seconds, and gathering the correct ingredients was a cinch. When he was finished, the noodles tasted phenomenally better than his previous dishes had. The time for Sans to arrive ticked ever-closer, and Papyrus prepared to make his final, perfect batch.

When Sans stepped through his front door, a phenomenal smell drifted towards him from the kitchen. Was Tori over to greet him with some new food she'd learned how to create? His question was answered when Papyrus presented him with the best-looking pasta he'd ever seen his brother create.

"Hello, brother. In honor of your new work ethic, I have prepared a meal for you to enjoy. I hope you find it satisfactory!" Papyrus greeted.

The plate was placed on their short dining table, and Papyrus watched eagerly as Sans took his first bite. "Well...?"

"i'd say it's the best thing you've ever made. congrats, pap."

A cheery 'hooray' emitted from the tall monster, which was echoed more quietly by his brother. This time it wasn't a lie - the food was pretty good, and Sans was pretty hungry.

Papyrus sat down across from his brother and began some conversation. "How was your first day at work? Was it good to be productive after all this time?"

"yeah, pap, it actually was pretty good to get off my lazy butt and look at some cool constellations." Sans continued to eat in-between words, despite his brother's disgusted glares.

Even in lieu of the grotesque eating habit, probably aimed specifically to annoy Papyrus, the tall skeleton continued speaking. "You know we've stopped using the word 'lazy.'"

"i know, sorry. i guess old _hamates_ die hard."

A short pause ensued, followed by "Was that a pun?" from Papyrus.

"it was. the hamate, it's a little bone in your wrist. play on words with 'habit.'"

"Oh. Despite that being a pun, that was actually a very knowledgeable of you."

"thanks." Sans twirled his fork through the remaining spaghetti. "i really appreciate you supporting me with this job, y'know."

Papyrus grinned, albeit a little confused. "Of course! I know science-y stuff is your area, so I'm glad you've decided to pursue it."

"really, thanks. after everything that happened, i sorta expected you to ditch me. you didn't."

This time, the taller brother stood up from his seat, walked around the table, and hugged Sans. "I would never 'ditch' you, Sans. Your depression, it wasn't... If I had known about it earlier-"

"i know, pap, i know."

A moment passed with them locked in an embrace, before Sans pulled away and faced towards his plate again. Papyrus sat back down in his seat.

"I believe in you, and I know you can make it through this. You've already made so much progress! You've got a job that you go to on-time, you're helping out at Toriel's school, _and_ you're getting along with your therapist."

Sans got up off his chair, bringing his plate with him into the kitchen and placing it in the sink to be cleaned later.

"couldn't have done it without the best brother in the world," he called into the dining room. When he entered the room again, Papyrus had just finished wiping off the table.

"Since it's a special occasion, I believe we should watch a properly-themed movie. What's the space one Frisk begged us to watch?"

"star wars, you mean?"

"Yes, that one! Frisk said to start at the fourth one in the series, but I can't understand why."

"i'd trust the kid on this one. from what little i've heard, it's better to start from there."

"Alright. Now come on! If we don't get started now, we'll never be able to finish all of them by tomorrow."

Sans sat down on their considerably non-lumpy couch next to his brother. "before we start, answer me this: what do you call a crazy space man?"

"I don't know. What?"

"an astro-nut."

Eyes widening, Papyrus stomped his foot on the ground. "Sans!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first pun was created by me.  
> The second one is from http://www.funology.com/outer-space-jokes/


	3. The Ultimate Pacifist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk's past catches up with them a bit, MK is relentlessly loyal, and some other characters make short appearances.

A bell rang at exactly 3:00 pm to let all the elementary students out. Frisk waited in front of the school once they got out of class, searching the crowd of children for their friend. Luckily, Monster Kid's bright yellow sweater was easy to spot.

The two decided to walk back to MK's house while Toriel finished up at the school. Along the way, they chatted.

"All the humans there were wicked cool. Not as awesome as you are, but still pretty cool," MK said.

Frisk nodded eagerly. <I agree. Overall, it could have gone a lot worse.>

MK lived a few blocks further than Frisk, so they had to pass right by their house on the way. Two kids were waiting there when they arrived.

"So it is true. The freak is back," the first said. Both approached slowly, warily eyeing MK. "Can't believe you didn't die in Mount Ebott."

"Yeah. Instead you came back with a whole freak show to match your own," the other agreed.

MK quickly put themselves in between Frisk and the offending bullies. "Y-yo! Frisk made it past probably a hundred monsters in the underground, including the King and Queen! They're way stronger than you!"

The first rolled their eyes, while the second looked a bit frightened.

MK stood their ground fiercely. "Even if you wanna hurt Frisk, you're gonna have to get through me first."

This really had them nervous. Humans had yet to know the full extent of monsters' magic, and it made them wary of contact in that manner.

"Fine, but Frisk, if you wanna face us without hiding behind your freaky friends, you know where we are."

MK shook their head and continued walking to their house alongside their human friend. Frisk, instead of engaging them in conversation, simply listened to everything they had to say on the way back. When they did make it there, MK stopped just short of the door.

"Yo, if those humans really bothered you, we can tell someone-"

Frisk raised their hand for him to stop the suggestion. <I'm used to it. It's fine.>

"Doesn't mean you have to take it. You're the kindest person I know, and you don't deserve to be treated like that."

<I know. Really, don't worry. They're just immature.>

With this reassurance, the two children made their way into the house to begin on their homework. A glance at the clock in MK's room told Frisk that Toriel would be at home in an hour and a half. That meant Fuku, Grillby's daughter and MK's new tutor, would be showing up in only a few minutes. They must have taken longer to walk over there than they had thought. At least it meant a nice chat with the high schooler could get their mind off everything.

Actually, now that they thought about it, they should take everyone over to Grillby's new place some time. Sans had mentioned it was incredible, but Frisk had not yet been there to see the restaurant.

There was a small knock at the door. Frisk hurriedly opened it to let in the green fire monster.

"Hello Frisk, Monster Kid. Nice to see you both again," she politely greeted. "Sorry if I'm late. My girlfriend and I sorta lost track of the time."

"Nah, you're right on time!" MK assured her.

<How are you two doing? And Grillby as well?> Frisk signed.

Fuku closed the door and sat on an unused desk chair. "Both of them are doing alright, and so am I. Dad is so happy about his new restaurant."

<I'd heard it was a big hit.>

Frisk's phone buzzed, and they signed out an apology before turning it on to see what it was. Two posts from Alphys on the Undernet, one with a selfie of her and Undyne at the beach, and texts from some of their friends.

 

 **Papyrus** : >HOW WAS SCHOOL???

>I MADE SPAGHETTI FOR YOU!!!!! :)

 

 **Sans** : >heard u get out of school aroun now. how the big day go

>pap told me to tell u he made spaghetti 4 u in case u didnt get his msg

 

 **Alphys** : >omg Papyrus told me you jsut got out of school so how wsa it?

>*just

>*was lol so many mistakes

 

 **Burgerpants** : >Lil bud me n Doggo been thinkin bout hangin at Grillbz on Friday w/ some peeps. You in?

 

Frisk replied to the messages as best as they could, giving BP a maybe - they had to ask Toriel before saying yes to any plans - and then asking if Fuku could come along.

 

 **Burgerpants** : >Sure no prob kiddo. Fuku is chill af.

>P much bring whoev you want, just not too many.

 

Putting their phone away, Frisk tapped the fire monster on the shoulder to get her attention. <Would you like to go to your dad's restaurant on Friday? Doggo and Burgerpants will be coming.>

Fuku shrugged. "I'll probably come, so long as I'm free."

Frisk smiled pleasantly at the near-affirmation. Even still, however, they felt unease about the earlier encounter with their bullies. They hoped the feeling would go away eventually, if they just waited.

It didn't.

The next day, Frisk found themselves looking through the crowds at school a little more, just in case. They knew it was just paranoia, not actual fear - MK wasn't wrong, they had taken on practically the entire underground and won - but it still left them no less skittish. Then, when they left school, their nervousness only increased. OF course, they did see the two bullies again just feet away from their home.

If MK stood a bit closer to Frisk as they walked towards the kids, neither commented on it.

<If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were stalking me.> Frisk signed. The children looked offended.

"W-we're not!" the first insisted.

Letting out a small breath, Frisk began signing again. <Look, I understand if you don't like me, but this is going too far.>

The bullies glanced at each other, then back to their past victim.

<You stop, and we can forget this ever happened.>

"Yo, if you wanna get in a fight, you fight both of us!" MK said.

The second kid seemed to be more afraid than the first, because they immediately took off. The first one stood their ground, but it was obvious that without the other bully, they felt defenseless.

"F-fine. Whatever." The child left without another word.

The two left behind began making their way to their destination once they were unobstructed. Silence filled the air between them, but it was comfortable. MK was smiling triumphantly the whole way back to their house.

When they got there, MK paused outside the door, just like he had done the previous day.

"What made you let them off so easily?"

Frisk thought for a moment before signing an answer. <I got through the whole underground without hurting anyone. I don't plan on changing that tactic.>


	4. Kiss kiss fall in hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone needs reassurances from time-to-time.  
> Alphys needs them more than she wants to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a bit old? And I didn't post it before?  
> Ah well. Here it is!

When Frisk knocks lightly on the door, they hear stifled sobs from the other side. Not hearing a response, the child quietly enters the bedroom. Alphys is dabbing at her eyes, attempting to look semi-presentable before going to answer their door. Upon seeing Frisk, she gives up and crumples the tissues in her hands, allowing tears to flow freely down her cheeks.

 

"S-s-sorry about th-this," the monster says through her slight hiccuping.

 

Frisk cautiously hops onto the bed beside their friend, putting a hand on the doctor's shoulder. They begin to sign something before they realize that Alphys can't see them with her face buried in her claws. Taking a calculated risk, Frisk opens their mouth.

 

"I'm here," they croak out softly, and speaking feels weird after so many years of silence. Apparently, this is enough to startle Alphys out of her saddened state.

 

"Y-you spoke?"

 

Frisk nods, taking their hand back in order to sign something out.

 

<<Felt like this was the right time for it.>>

 

Rubbing at her eyes, Alphys has something akin to amazement in her eyes. "Y-you spoke... just f-for me?"

 

Frisk nods again. <<Just don't like to. You're important enough for me to do it.>>b

 

This time, it's not as hard for Frisk to speak again. "Love you, Alphys."

  
Something about this sets Alphys over the edge, and she's crying again, but this time it's because she's so happy, and she's hugging Frisk tightly. "O-oh my gosh. I love y-you too, Frisk."

 

When Alphys finally let's go, the human's hands are free again to sign.

 

<<Do you want to talk about what you're upset about?>>

 

Often times, she gets sad and ashamed about what she did to create the Amalgamates, but all it takes to reassure her is the thought that they're all happy with their families.

 

"I was just th-thinking about th-the Underground. About how I manipulated you and Mettaton so much just to get you to stay. It was selfish."

 

Frisk knows what to say, they're good at this. They're good at knowing monsters. <<What you did was wrong, and hurtful, but you've made up for it and moved past it. You're a better person now.>>

 

"I know," Alphys says, resigned. "It j-just..."

 

<<Still hurts to think about,>> the human finishes. <<I understand.>>

 

They share a look for one moment, and something in Frisk's eyes says that they more than understand, they've felt this, but Alphys isn't sure about what. Even after all this time, nobody knows much about Frisk's past.

 

"Do y-you want to talk about it?" The doctor asks hesitantly.

 

Shaking their head, Frisk signs back, <<This is about you right now,>> but Alphys can tell an avoidance trick when she sees one. She's used them enough times herself. Still, she doesn't push the topic.

 

<<Feeling any better?>>

 

"Y-yeah, a lot better. Thank y-you for h-helping me out." Alphys looks down at the floorboards before continuing. "H-has Toriel heard y-you speak yet?"  
<<No. Nobody but you here has.>>

 

Alphys smiles at this, because it makes her feel special. "N-not to pressure you o-or anything, but I'm s-sure Toriel would be s-so happy to hear y-you talk. You have an endearing voice."

 

Frisk laughs silently at this comment. <<Endearing? I doubt it.>>

 

"It's true. Your voice is... nice. Comforting."

 

<<I'll keep it in mind.>>


End file.
